


Kisses And Chicken Nuggets

by VampAmber



Series: Just A Kiss [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Complete, Cute Kids, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kissing, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean's mom took him and his baby brother to the airport to meet her friend, but even though Dean was already five years old, the airport still kinda scared him. Meeting his mom's friend and her son didn't sound much better, until he actually met Cas. An awkward meeting and a misunderstanding leads to the beginnings of a great friendship. And chicken nuggets. Can't forget the chicken nuggets (because Dean sure can't).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just A Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545361
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Kisses And Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to jinx things, but I may have finally escaped the black hole of Writers Block: Depression Version. Yesterday, I got a list of 27 kiss prompts, and I had two ficlets written before I went to bed. Here's hoping this keeps up, because while you guys miss reading my stories, I desperately miss being able to write. Love you guys, and miss this even more. <3
> 
> I think another thing that helped make my writers block bugger off was the huge bear hugs I got from David Haydn-Jones at DCCon at the beginning of the month. Dear gods I love that man. And if you guys watch the David/Adam panel from Friday on YouTube, my question is, I think, about the 5th question? You'll know which one is me, though, because Adam did an imitation of the happy dance I was doing while waiting in line for my BMoL photo op earlier. ^_^ Okay, okay, I'm done bragging. For this author's notes, at least. *evil grin*

Dean walked as slowly as he could while still clutching the hem of his mother's shirt. It had turned out that the airport was actually a really scary place. He was usually proud of how brave he was, since so many people kept pointing it out, but all the noise and rush and strangers surrounding him made his knees feel a bit weak.

Dean's little brother Sammy didn't seem to mind the chaos at all, happily babbling away in the stroller their mom was pushing. His mother also didn't seem the least bit ruffled by the experience.

"You guys are going to just love my friend Anna," his mom said over her shoulder. She paused for a few seconds to maneuver the stroller around a large group of very loud teenagers, then continued from where she left off. "We were best friends all through college, and I haven't seen her since before you were born, Dean."

"Don't wanna meet her, I just wanna go home," Dean muttered loud enough for his mom to hear.

"Don't worry, Dean," his mom said in a reassuring voice. "The plane should've already landed by now, so it won't take too long."

"Still don't wanna," Dean pouted.

Sammy babbled noisily as their mom slowed to a stop. She finally turned around to face her older son. "Sweetie, it's going to be just fine," she said, reaching down to ruffle his hair. "We'll be out of here soon, then you can have chicken nuggets at the restaurant. And Anna has a son your age, too, so maybe you guys could be friends?" Dean just shook his head, which made his mom sigh and roll her eyes. She started walking again, making sure he was once again trailing behind her as they headed towards baggage claim.

The conveyor belt was empty of luggage when they got there, but there were already people heading towards it, signaling that the plane had landed and was letting out its passengers. "Anna and her son went to visit relatives in France, Dean. Isn't that exciting?" His mom tried to make him feel less grumpy, but Dean just harrumphed and hid behind her legs.

As more people started crowding around them and huge pieces of luggage started sliding down onto the conveyor belt, Dean clutched at his mom's leg and let out a tiny whimper. He was about to start crying, when suddenly he heard somebody call out his mom's name.

"Mary! It's been forever!" The woman shouted.

His mom moved away from him and the stroller just long enough to give the redhead a huge hug. "I know, Anna. Way too long."

Then the redhead, Anna, did something that Dean had never seen before. She kissed his mom on each cheek, before laughing. "There, a proper French greeting."

His mom let out another laugh before doing the same thing to Anna. Then she moved back so that Dean and the stroller were in view. "This is Dean," she said in introduction, "and the squirming puddle of drool is Sammy." Then she smiled to show that it was just a joke. It was a good thing she did, because nobody was allowed to call Dean's little brother names like skirming puddle of drewl, even their mom.

"And this here is Castiel," Anna said before stepping aside to reveal a kid with black hair and huge blue eyes that looked the same age as Dean.

"Cas," the boy said softly.

Anna just nodded. "He only wants to be called Cas lately," she explained. "I think he might've got teased about his name, but it's not a big deal to just use his nickname instead."

"Hi, Cas," Mary said, waving at the boy like how Dean liked to wave at the puppies in the pet store. "Did you have a good time in France?"

Cas just shrugged. Dean was glad he wasn't the only one who really didn't want to be here.

"Dean, can you say hi to Cas?" Mary asked. When he didn't respond immediately, she nudged him slightly towards the other boy. "Go on sweetie, it's okay, it's just a little greeting."

Dean finally took a deep breath and moved towards Cas. Then, to the surprise of everybody, especially Cas himself, Dean proceeded to kiss the boy on each cheek, just like their mothers had. He heard Mary gasp, and Anna let out a small "oh" noise, and when he pulled away, Cas was beet red from blushing.

Dean didn't understand why everybody was freaking out so much. Anna and his mom had done it and nobody cared. Then he realized what was missing. He whispered to Cas, loudly, "Now you have to do it too."

Cas blushed even harder, but before any of the grownups could say anything, he awkwardly pecked Dean on each cheek.

"Can we go get lunch now?" Dean asked.

Anna could barely contain her giggles, and Mary was in the same boat but still managed to nod and choke out a "Yeah."

Dean smiled because they were finally leaving. He looked over at Cas, who had stopped blushing and now just looked confused. "Do you like chicken nuggets?" He asked Cas. When the other boy nodded and gave him a shy smile, Dean grabbed his hand and started to pull him to where the car was parked. "The place we're going has them in dina-sor shapes."

Anna grabbed two bags from the conveyor belt, and both her and Mary finally let our their giggles as they followed the two boys. Even Sammy started to giggle, which only made the women laugh harder.

Completely oblivious to what was going on with their moms, Dean excitedly told Cas about all the toys they could play with when they got home, and the park that was down the street from there. Cas quickly lost his shyness and started asking a bunch of questions. They were both smiling when they got to the car and headed to the restaurant with the chicken nuggets.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series of 27 different ficlets, one for each of the kiss prompts on the list. This one was for **Hello Kiss**. All the fics are unrelated, so just dive in anywhere. ^_^


End file.
